Stay with me
by 50.shades.of.fucked.up.shit
Summary: Join Anna and Christian on a night of hot steamy passionate sex. My first attempt so please comment and rate it.


Stay the night.

Okay so I look fine. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Who am I kidding. I look like I have been dragged through a hedge backwards. I try to get my hair under control by forcing my hairbrush through it but it was having none of it. I threw the brush on to my bed and sat down on the edge. In exactly 25 minutes he is going to be here. The most flawless man i have ever laid my eyes upon. His beautiful ocean blue eyes. I could stare into them all day. My breathing grows heavier as i think about this body and i have to remind myself to stay calm and polite. I stood up feeling light headed and made my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine and took a big gulp. Its only 7:30pm and I've already hit the alcohol. My hands are shaking so i took another gulp of Kate's cheap red wine. Somehow it calmed my nerves. I sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper. I was doing everything in my power to not think about him. Just as i was reading about a dog that could say i love you there was a knock at the door. Suddenly i was shaking all over and unable to move. I snapped out of it and hurried over to grab my black leather jacket. It's fair to say that tonight i was making the effort to look nice for him. I opened the door slowly and there he was. He was wearing a pale blue shirt that was slightly open at the top and dark blue jeans. All together he looked beautiful. He held out his hand and without hesitation i grabbed it. "Good evening Anastasia" he smiled his cheeky smile and lead me out of the door. "good evening Christian". I couldn't look him the eye so i fixed my eyes on his black convertible parked in my drive way...

Before i could even think to start a conversation with him we arrived at his home. It was a gigantic tall grey building with black iron gates. We parked in his garage and i nearly tripped as i clambered my way out of the car. I blushed and bit my lip concentrating on not making myself look like a clumsy fool. In the corner of my eye i could see him staring at me, his face wiped clean of any emotions. I could feel my heart racing and my mouth going dry. I knew i shouldn't of helped myself to Kate's wine. It always makes me feel thirsty. We made our way up the pathway and into the tall grey building. I was expecting to be greeted by security guards and police knowing him but we was all alone. " Would you like anything to drink Anastasia?" He took my jacket and placed it on the banister."Yes please Mr Grey" I followed him into the kitchen. Mine and Kate's whole apartment could fit into here. Pretty much everything in the kitchen was white apart from some painting hanging on the walls. "How many times do i have to tell you Anastasia? Call me Christian". He grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and poured some very expensive looking red wine equally into them. I continued to stare at him. How could this polite, beautiful man be interested in me. We sat down at the big white wooden table and continued to stare at another. I blushed and looked down at my hands. Never before has a man been able to make me feel like a teenage girl again. After picturing his body in my head is suddenly hit me why i was here. The contract. I guess it must have slipped my mind, or the amount of wine I've been drinking has made it impossible to remember things. My palms began to sweat and my stomach was doing flips in my mouth. I couldn't sit still in my seat and i think he noticed. " So Anastasia we are here tonight because you have agreed to the rules and acts of my contract. So therefore you have agreed to be my submissive and do as i say" I sighed. Here we go and on that note i downed the rest of my expensive wine.

I continued to bite my lip whilst he was going on about the rules. I know i should be paying attention but i cant help but think that in a matter of hours i could be in bed with Christian Grey. I felt a shiver go through my entire body then he snapped me out of my day dream. "Ana if you continue to bite your lip i will fuck you right here on the kitchen table and i do not care what you say or think". " I'm sorry" i mumbled trying to hide the smile that's forcing it's way onto my face. Did he really just say that or am i still in my day dream? "Ana can i ask you something personal?" Oh no here we go. I started to fidget in my seat. "Sure Christian. Ask me anything you want." I'm sure im going to regret saying that so i took a big sip of wine. " Have you done anything like this before with anyone else?" I nearly choked on the wine. Does he not know that i haven't had sex with anyone. Ever. " No i haven't done anything with anyone" i mumbled looking down and tracing the patterns on the glass with my finger. " Wait. You haven't had sex with anyone. Are you a virgin?" For some reason the expression on his face was anger. Why is he angry? " Yes Christian i am a virgin" I stared at him looking wounded. Why is that such a big deal? The only time i have wanted to have sex with someone and their angry because i haven't jumped into bed with the first guy i laid my eyes on. "Ana we can't do something like this if your still a virgin. It would be too much for your first time. Why didn't you tell me?" He sat down next to me and put his head in his hands. " I'm sorry Christian but i didn't think you needed to know that about me" I could feel the tears building up. Why do i feel like crying? Dam Christian and his perfection. "Of course i needed to know Anna. We will have to try something else" He stood up and grabbed my hand. Something else? What does that mean? " What are we going to do Christian?" We were at the bottom of the stairs now and he turned to me with a big smile on his face. " I'm going to make love to you Anna. The normal way. Nothing else involved just me and you". We made our way up the stairs. I didn't know what to say or do. Christian Grey is going to make love to me...

Christians bedroom was enormous. It was a pale blue colour with a light brown four poster bed. My mind cant help but wonder how many people have slept on this bed along side him. A part of me wants to know and the other wants to stop thinking about it. Finally i pluck up the courage to ask him. "How many girls have slept in this bed?" I cant believe these words are coming from my mouth. He looked at me confused but he has a trace of a smile on those soft lips of his. " None Ana. I don't make love... I fuck... Hard." I can't help the smile that's spread across my face. Am i the only women he has made love too without making them his slave? "What are you thinking Anna?" I looked down at the floor too embarrassed to tell him what i was really thinking. "Nothing Christian." He smiled and walked gracefully across the room to close the curtains. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at me. I feel so nervous and intimidated so i just continue to stare at the floor. He starts to move slowly towards me unbuttoning his shirt but not fully removing it. This is it. The moment where i loose my virginity to Christian Grey. My heart starts to raise and my blood starts to boil. I'm breathing so heavily and i try to calm myself down so he doesn't notice. He puts his forehead against mine until our lips are just centimetres apart. I long to kiss him but i don't want to make him think that I'm desperate. I can hear his breathing accelerate and i was just about to speak when his lips met mine for the first time. I cant believe it. Christian Grey is kissing me.

Christians tongue tries to fight its way into my mouth and without hesitation i allow it to enter. His tongue meets mine and it sends a shiver down my spine to a place that's never been touched before. Is this what it feels like to be turned on? I wonder if he feels the same way? His soft hands start to make my way up to my shirt. My heart is pounding. It's a good job i wore my sexy black lacy bra. Within a second my shirt was off i was just in my bra and jeans. He stops kissing me and i can feel my body moan and want more. " Stand back Ana i want to see your beauty." I nervously take a step back and use my hands to cover myself up. I look up and his face is covered in confusion. " Don't cover yourself up Ana. Your beautiful. So beautiful that i wish to fuck you hard throughout the night." I blush as he comes closer and pulls me into his chest. I can feel something against my leg. Now i know that he is turned on to. I plucked up the courage to start undoing the rest of his buttons that he forgot to do. I slowly take of his shirt. I tried to take it off but fail as i got i caught on his belt. He looks down at me and smiles. " I'm sorry its the first time I've done this" i mumble. " Its fine Ana. Here let me help you" he smiles. He removes his shirt and my mouth drops open.

He's standing their with no shirt on and his jeans hanging on his hips. My god he is flawless. His perfectly muscular chest and his beautiful face. I close my mouth as soon as i see his cheeky smile. All i want to do is kiss him more and more. Just as i think about jumping on him he starts to unbutton his jeans. This is it. I get to see him naked and its all mine. I'm so turned on right now and i want him to fuck me so badly but apart of me is still scared. His jeans and underwear are off in a second and he is standing their in all his glory. I cant tell that he is very turned on. I cant help but stare at his erection thinking that soon he will be pleasuring my body with it. He makes his way over to me and gets down on his knees. What is he doing and then i found out. He unbuttons my jeans and yanked them down to my feet. I step out of them and he throws the to the other side of the room. He smiles then uses his teeth to take down my underwear. I'm so thankful to Kate for lending me money to buy some sexy underwear. I'm standing completely naked in front of Christian Grey and i can't believe how ready i am for what's about to come. " Are you ready for this Ana?" I cant help but moan. " Christian i want you to fuck me... Hard." I hear a slight moan and his tongue touches my private parts.

The shock overwhelmed me. It feels so good and i cant help but moan his name loudly. I grabbed his hair and pushed him closer and as if he read my mind he goes faster. I can feel his tongue on me and how wet he was making me. I want more. I want to feel him inside of me. I felt a sudden amount of pleasure and i moaned loudly but he stops. " No keep going" i shouted. " No Ana I'm not letting you cum yet." He pick me up and carries me over to the bed and throws me down and climbs on top of me. Just as i think this is it he rolls over and pulls me on top of him. " Have you ever given a blow job to anyone Anna?" I don't know what to say. " Umm no" But i know i wouldn't mind giving one to him. " Try it Anna. I really want you too." I slowly move down and with a deep breath i put his erection in my mouth. I slowly run my tongue over his shaft and i can tell instantly that this was pleasuring him. I slowly ran my hand down to my parts and inserted my finger inside myself. What am i doing I've never done this before but it felt so good. What is Christian Grey doing to me? I speeded up and i could feel myself about to cum but i stopped. I wanted him to make me cum for the first time. I continued to tease him with my tongue whilst he was moaning. " Stop Ana i don't want to cum unless its inside of you" He pulled himself out of my mouth and leans to grab something out of the cabinet. " Seeing as your not on the pill we have to be careful". I knew instantly what was in the foil packet. I felt myself get even wetter as i thought about him inside of me.

"Here Ana. Why don't you try and put it on me?" I panicked. I've never done this before. I took the foil packet from his hands and ripped it open. I grabbed his erection ignoring the shiver i felt. I placed it on top of his erection and slid it down. I smiled and felt proud of myself. " Well done Ann." Instantly he pinned me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He passionately kissed me for what seemed like hours then he stopped and looked at me. " Are you sure you want to do this Ana?" I smiled. " Yes Christian. I want you to fuck me and make me cum" It sounded weird coming from my mouth but he seemed to like it. He smiled his gorgeous smile and carefully inserted his erection into me. " Oh god Anna. Your so wet for me" He begins to thrust deeper into me and goes faster. I moan out his name and i feel him grab my hair. " Faster" i moaned. I want him so badly now. He flips me over and suddenly im on top. How did he do that? I froze. I didn't know what to do. " Just go with the rhythm Anna. I'll help." He starts to thrust and in this position he goes deeper inside of me. I begin to move my hips and follow the rhythm he's creating. I could feel the same pleasure building up. I'm going to orgasm and it feels so good. " Christian I'm going to cum" i moaned. He let out a groan " Then cum for me baby. As soon as he said that i lost it. I felt an overwhelming pleasure and i couldn't help but scream. Is this how it feel to cum. Now i know what I've been missing. My body flopped onto his chest. He pulls me off of him and props me up on my knees. I'm on all fours now and he is behind me. I have no idea what he is doing. He puts his erection back into me and thrusts deeper and harder then ever before. He pulls my head back by my hair with his other hand and slows down. " Do you want me to cum inside of you Anna?" I begin to back up against him hinting to him that i want him to carry on and so he does. " Oh god i want you to cum inside of me baby." He thrusts into me harder and faster once again then lets out a loud moan. " Oh god Anna." I could feel him inside of me. His breathing is heavy and out of control as he lies lifeless on top of me. He pulls put and lays by the side of me. " Now that is how you make love Anna"...


End file.
